


聖葛羅不良

by faith_7



Category: Girls und Panzer, ガールズ&パンツァー
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_7/pseuds/faith_7
Summary: 2016.10.18由faith在個人噗浪發表的小短篇。（原噗連結）





	

 

清晨，行人稀少的巷子口，上學上班的行人屈指可數，不知道為什麼起了一大早實在比好學生更勤奮的聖葛羅不良少女們，被傳說中的老大帶來出巡壓街。

 

「大吉嶺大人……呃、不對，老大！請看十一點鐘方位！」紅髮的少女驚喜地呼喚，她看起來真的很像不良少女，紅頭髮，笑得大大的嘴巴和明顯虎牙。  
「我沒看到什麼東西。」回話的人並非老大，是老二，聖葛羅幫裡號稱飛天遁地潛水飆車無所不能的副手，作為老大的密友，她也長得很不良少女，看那頭染成金色的長髮！太不良了！  
「因為那不是東西，是一個人。」嬌小的老三，甚得老大喜愛的她是幫裡最不可惹的惡鬼，有著不良少女70年代特徵的橘色頭髮，不忌側目堅持維護昭和風味，果然年紀小小就很不簡單。  
「是桑德斯的暴發戶小姐。」沉吟一聲的老大，從陰影中神祕地站出，她完整詮釋了不良少女的定義，像是唇邊極不良的笑，以及染色還經過特殊漂白的淡色金髮，重點是，她正非常不良地站在路邊喝紅茶，邊走邊吃毫無公民道德，猖狂地無視社會法治觀念。「薔薇果……我是說，小的三號，去把那女人抓過來。」  
「是，老大！」紅色炫風飛奔而出，一陣少女嬌羞的尖叫響起，小的三號眨眼把某位桑德斯的暴發戶千金綑綁帶來。「請笑納女人，大吉嶺大人！老大！」  
那位桑德斯的千金，努力想掙脫繩索，卻只是更將豐滿玲瓏的身材線條突顯在眾不良眼前，她眨著那雙盈滿淚水的湛藍雙眸，動之以情地說：「我剛才在路口有繳保護費了，妳們還要多少錢，我加倍給，全都給！」  
「我不要妳的錢。」老大笑著走近她，手指抬高千金的秀氣下巴。「我最看不起暴發戶了。」  
「那妳是要我的人囉？」藍眸瞬間閃過冷靜與喜悅，受害者下一秒卻繼續嬌呼求饒：「Oh、NO！妳這麼壞，一定是要把我綁回房間，丟在床上，妳這麼粗暴，一定會撕開我的衣服！妳會看到我新買的內衣，是白色蕾絲花紋，邀請法國設計師特別訂作的！然後妳就會獸心大發，無視我的意願扳開我的雙腿……爸爸說只能跟我喜歡的人做的事，妳一定不管，太壞了！我太喜歡……呃、我是說，我太害怕了！求妳讓我走！」  
「我、才不會對妳做那些事……！」老大睜大眼睛，逞強地粗聲駁斥，卻結結巴巴。  
「老大，妳的嘴角抽蓄！」  
「老大，妳的臉怎麼紅紅的？」  
「老大，要再喝杯茶壓壓驚嗎？」

 

「──以上，學園祭演出像這樣的戲劇如何？」聖葛羅莉安娜戰車道會議室裡，魯克莉莉拿著已寫好草稿的本子，站在畫有各角色解說的白板前熱情兜售她的計畫。  
得到一陣沉默。  
「咳，其實……」最後，大吉嶺放下茶杯正要開口，立刻被橙黃白毫和阿薩姆同聲說：『否決！』  
……我是覺得挺有創意的。  
隊長聲音被如浪潮洶湧的“這什麼東西！”、“回去重寫！”、“太亂來了！我的頭髮顏色是天生的！”等等七嘴八舌的雜音給掩蓋過去。  
「就先別提其他，」代表邏輯與道理的阿薩姆，指出問題所在：「妳畫得三顆頭人物是誰？」  
「是一顆頭和兩個胸部！」魯克莉莉激動地為自己的創作正名。「如果是大吉嶺大人的話一定認得出來！」  
所有目光回到大吉嶺身上，只見她點點頭，平靜自然地答：「是桑德斯的凱伊隊長吧。神態捕捉地很好。」  
「在您眼中的桑德斯隊長究竟長什麼模樣……」不可思議的白毫，喃喃發問。  
「可是，桑德斯的那位隊長應該不適合柔弱千金的角色吧？」薔薇果舉手發言。  
「事實上──」  
大吉嶺又要講話了，所有人洗耳恭聽，但阿薩姆很快就截斷她。「請注意場合，大吉嶺大人，有未成年人在。」  
「……我們還是先進行下一個議題吧。」白毫表示安慰地摸摸被迫閉嘴的大吉嶺大人，阿薩姆大人有時也是毫不留情的呢。  
「那不然，來個現代版三劍客之類？」魯克莉莉又雙眼發光，劇作家的靈魂正在燃燒。  
「可以不要再讓魯克莉莉寫文了好嗎？誰快去把她的電腦收起來！」

 

聖葛羅莉安娜的大小姐們，今天也度過和平安樂的下午茶時光。


End file.
